Dinner's Ready!
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Finn is drawn to the unsettling noises coming from Kurt's room like a moth is drawn to a flame.


**This is my ameatur attempt at some humor. Please forgive me if it's horrible.**

**Spoilers: It's established Klaine... and minor references to tents and warm milk and Blaine's bisexual stint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I only play with the characters.**

* * *

Finn went to fetch Kurt for dinner, careful to not just fling it open after the last time he didn't knock on the door. His eyes had been scarred by a rather heated make out session between Kurt and his curly haired Dalton boyfriend, Blaine. He was not about to walk into something like that again.

"Finally," Blaine grunted, as Finn's hand froze just centimeters away from the door.

"Blaine, you need to move to the left," Kurt's voice sounded equally strained.

Finn was tempted to just go back downstairs, and tell his mom that Kurt wasn't hungry. Or, maybe he could tell Burt to deal with this.

"I'm trying," Blaine whined, as a groan was emitted from the room.

Finn felt like he was drawn to the situation like a car accident. No matter how hard he tried to pull himself away from staring at the door and listening to his step-brother and boyfriend, something held him captive. It was just like a car crash.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, as Finn wished that he had the power to move his legs away from here.

"Would you stop squirming?" Blaine's agitated voice rang clear into the hallway. His comment was matched a throaty whimper from Kurt.

"No, no like that," Kurt chided Blaine, as his heavy breathing grew short and ragged.

"This is a tight squeeze," Blaine noted, as Finn had the childish urge to plug his ears with his fingers.

"Just move slowly, so you don't get stuck," Kurt matter-of-factly ordered, matched with a hard thud against the wall, to which Kurt near shrieked, "That was the opposite of slow, Blaine!"

Finn wished the car crash enchantment would let go of its clench on him. He desperately wanted to be anywhere other than standing in front of Kurt's bedroom door, while he had _sex_ with his boyfriend. Oh God. Now, he was thinking about Kurt having sex. He was never going to get this image out of his head.

"Finn, are you getting Kurt and Blaine?" Burt asked, his voice echoing up the stairs and into the hallway, breaking Finn out of his mental scarring.

"There's something going on in the tent," Finn calmly said, as another groan was secreted from behind Kurt's closed door.

It took Burt all of two seconds to get himself next to Finn in front of Kurt's door. Burt flung the door open, obviously not having the same tredipation about opening Kurt's bedroom door as Finn. He stepped into the room, only to see Kurt and Blaine dripping with sweat near Kurt's bed.

The scene sprawled out in front of Finn was nothing like his mind had come up with. Sure, Blaine and Kurt looked drained of all energy, but that was from moving Kurt's bed to the other corner of his room.

"What is going on in here?" Burt bellowed, his mind still stuck with the fact that Finn had told him that there was something going on in the tent. He told his boys that was not a term to be played with.

"Remember how I told you that the sun rose right through my window?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding ridiculously tired; he hardly registered his dad's nod, before he continued to spew, "Well, the sun has been rising into my eyes lately, and it's been getting in the way of my last drops of sleep."

"So, what were you two doing in here?" Burt asked, his voice still on edge, but he was feeling generally better about this.

"We were just moving Kurt's bed, so the sun was no longer in his eyes," Blaine stepped in, as Kurt laid a limp hand on his.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Burt asked, as Kurt shot him a pointed look. Burt motioned to Finn, "You could have asked Finn."

"You're not supposed to straining yourself," Kurt said to his dad, before turning to Finn, "I didn't think you'd have time to help me, since you've been pinning over Quinn and Rachel, at the same time. It must be tiring work."

Finn gave his best scowl at his step-brother. It wasn't his fault that he was so royally confused about girls. Besides, he told him that in confidence over their nightly warmed milk. He never expected Kurt to turn it into a jab at him.

"I was here. He brought it up. I offered," Blaine said, his thick eyebrows knit in the middle, trying to figure out since when rearranging a bedroom is frowned down upon, "We can move it back if you prefer."

"No, no, it's fine," Burt said, as Kurt tried to figure out why his dad and Finn bursted into his room, looking like they were ready to stage an intervention.

"Dad, what did you think we were doing in here?" Kurt tentatively asked, his ears flaming a bright red color. He couldn't imagine that moving his bed would sound completely unholy, but out of context, it could be iffy.

"Finn said there was something going on in the tent," Burt said, backing out of the room, leaving Finn and Kurt to duke this one out themselves.

"Finn!" Kurt shrilled, as Blaine collapsed on Kurt's soft sheets, which reminded him of the night that made him question his sexuality.

"It was just... I heard... It sounded like..." Finn floundered around, not quite sure what to say, so instead he settled with what he came up here to say in the first place, "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

**I'm thinking I'll just go hide under my trusty rock.**


End file.
